The Hows and Whys in Life
by RWHGFan
Summary: Ron & Hermione have been through a lot as Freiends, as Ron thinks back we'll he be convinced to reveal his feelings or hide from the world.
1. Remember

1**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters JK Rowling does.**

**Italicized is someone thoughts. **

Ron sat in his four poster thinking hard about the last few years. How had so much changed, and he hadn't realized it was happening. _Bloody hell_, Ron thought to himself, _when did this happen I mean I don't remember feeling this way before._

As he had been doing a lot lately Ron rummaged through his trunk and pulled out an old notebook. It wasn't a diary, he just liked to write down major events that happened through out the school year. That way he would never forget.

**1****st**** year:**

I met Harry Potter on the train to Hogwarts today, and then a know-it-all, named Hermione Granger, walked in and made a fool out of me.

"You have dirt on your nose, right there,"and "That wasn't a very good spell, now was it." She said that because I tried a spell Fred and George gave me to turn things yellow. But of course it didn't even come close to working.

Why did that girl even have to come into our compartment, she was bossy, bushy haired, and ...well kind of cute. _Crap, there I go thinking about her like that again, this is insane she's my best friend! Wait there was also that time in first year when I almost got her killed, God I am such a prat sometimes. _

It's Halloween and Professor Qurill comes running into the Great Hall screaming that there is a troll in the Castel, then the little worm faints. We get dismissed, and of course all Harry has to worry about is her. There's a bloody troll lose in the castle, but he wants to make sure that Hermione's safe. Of course I have to go to, because I can't let my best mate die, well Hermione either. I mean it was my fault she was crying in the loo. So after we knock the troll out, not that it was easy, we could have defiantly died. But she was safe, and for some reason that lifted a weight off of my chest.

_Why do I always think about this stuff, she's my friend and the reason I was afraid was because I didn't want some one to die and it to be my fault. Wait there was also when we got the sorcerers stone_,_ I bet I didn't write anything about Hermione there. Let me just skim......CRAP! There's more about her. _

...when we reached this giant chess set I knew it was finally my time to shine, I could show Hermione I'm just as smart AND brave as Harry. _I just wanted to impress a girl, all guys want to do that. Not even a big deal. _

"Ron? Are you up here?" _Crap it's Harry, I'll just pretend I've been sleeping. _Ron threw his notebook back into his trunk, kicked it closed, and laid back with his eyes closed and mouth hanging open.

"Ron, it's the middle of the day, and I know your not sleeping you were up here reading your notebook again weren't you?" Harry raises his eyebrow when Ron shakes his head violently, " Ron if you don't want to tell me, then don't but I saw you looking at it the other day, and it wasn't the first time. When your ready to talk I'm here for you." with that Harry walks to the door shakes his head and slowly begins to walk down to the common room.

_I can't tell Harry, she's my best friend, and his best friend, he'll think I've gone mental. Plus I don't like her, I'm just trying to find a way to get Lavender off my mind. It's the first time I've been dumped. Yeah, that's it, heartbreak. _

_Who am I kidding, I'm glad she dumped me, you can only take so much of that leach. _


	2. Easter Plans

**I Still don't own Harry Potter**

"Harry do you know where Ron is? Ever since Lavender broke up with him he's never around. Is he up there crying or something?" Ginny questioned. It wasn't like her brother to miss out on time to relax, she was starting to worry about him a little.

"Actually he sits up there and reads," Harry replied, " I know it's shocking but, it's not a book, it's a notebook. Do you know anything about a yellow notebook?"

"Yeah, he writes in it so he'll never forget anything. But I don't remember him ever reading it. I've only ever seen him write in it. He writes about..." with that Ginny shook her head at Hermione, " because he's pretty much in love with her, I read it in there after your guys third year. He didn't come out and write it, but you could tell."

_I knew he liked her, he just won't ever admit it. _"Hey, Gin I think I'm gonna go check on Ron, see if he wants to talk about that notebook," with that Harry just about sprinted out of the common room.

"Ron? Are you up here?" Harry yelled up the stairs. He could hear shuffling, and a slam, he knew that Ron was trying to hide what he was doing. With a sigh Harry walked into the dormitory, to a supposed sleeping Ron.

"Ron, it's the middle of the day, and I know your not sleeping you were up here reading your notebook again weren't you?" Harry could tell that he hit a nerve, Ron couldn't even seem to form words. All he did was shake his head violently, and turn a deep shade of red. _Fine if he's not gonna tell me, I'll just make sure that he knows he can. If he really loves her, then she deserves to know. _

" Ron if you don't want to tell me, then don't but I saw you looking at it the other day, and it wasn't the first time. When your ready to talk I'm here for you." When Harry saw that he wasn't gonna get anything out of Ron, he began to slowly make his way out of the dormitory, and down to the common room.

_He'll come around, Easter holiday starts tomorrow, it will be easier to talk to him at the burrow. I'll have Ginny work on Hermione, and I'll ask Bill to help me. Ron said that Bill and Flur will be there, all we need to do is talk some sense into him._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

As soon as Ron was sure Harry was gone, he pulled out his notebook and flipped to the pages that talked about second year. _This will show that I have no feelings for her, it was just a stupid child thing, that's what first year was. I mean Hermione's not ugly that's why I said she was cute, it was the first time I met her. _

_Ok, lets see Harry and I took the car here, no Hermione there. _Then the Chamber of Secrets is opened, Malfoycalled Hermione that horrid, mudblood, name and I tried to hex him. But seeing as my wand was broken the spell backfired, and hit me instead._ I was only defending my friend that doesn't prove that I have feelings for her other then friendship. _As the year progresses it seems more and more likely that we are going to get sent home. There was another attack, so they canceled the game for today. You won't believe who was petrified, HERMIONE! When we were told I thought for sure I was going to blow chunks and then cry like a girl. She has to wake up, nothing will be the same without her.

_Friendship that's all, see Ron you are worrying about nothing. _Hermione's back, but I'm so disappointed when she ran into the hall she only gave Harry a hug, not me. Maybe she has a crush on Harry, who would blame her he is the Boy who Lived. _Shite! Out off all the amazing stuff I did at the end of that year, I write about not getting hugged. Must have had a childhood crush on her, yeah that's it. I bet by third year I didn't even think about her as much._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Harry! Did you find anything out?" Ginny questioned when Harry reached the bottom of the staircase. She looked rather anxious which troubled Harry. He looked at Ginny and could tell she was hiding something, the Weasley's didn't realize how easy it was to read their emotions.

"Nothing more then I already knew. That he was up there reading that notebook, and thinking about her," Harry stated, "Ginny what aren't you telling me, and don't say nothing I can tell there's something." with these words Ginny seemed to become extremely uncomfortable.

"Harry, you have to promise not to get mad. I wanted to tell you and Ron as soon as I found out. Have you noticed that Hermione hasn't been around as much lately," Harry slowly nodded, "Well it's because she's been seeing someone. His name is Kyle, and he's a seventh year in Hufflepuff." Ginny seemed to have rushed through her whole explanation. With Harry listening and slowly nodding along.

"How long? And do you know why," Harry asked hesitantly. Ginny thought for a couple of minuets then began to speak softly.

"She's been seeing him for two months. She told me that if he could have Lavender then she could have someone too. But I don't know why she stayed with him when Ron and Lavender broke it off. But I can tell she still wants Ron, she looks at him the same way my mom looks at my dad," after that there was a long pause then, "Harry, who's gonna tell Ron. He should know."

"Ginny, I think I'll tell him. He needs to know before we leave. But I'll give him the rest

of the day to think. It's only three. Maybe he'll decide to tell her before I have to tell him," Harry

retorted sadly but surly.

"Yeah. So I was thinking that at the Burrow, I'll work on Hermione and you, with Bill if

you want, could work on Ron. So that by the end of vacation they could be together," Ginny said. Harry nodded, and told Ginny how he was thinking exactly the same thing.


	3. Accidental confessions

**I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't... alas.**

_Third year, third year...Ahhhh! Here it is, I bet all the stupid, girly feelings for Hermione are gone. Lets see, the school year started out with Sirius Black getting loose and Harry running away. Look the first big thing of the year and I didn't write anything about Hermione. _

The day before we leave for Hogwarts, Hermione's demon cat almost ate Scabbers. All she has to say is that Scabbers needs to stay away from her cat, and all will be fine. It was the weirdest thing though, I kept thinking about how pretty she was when she was mad. _I can't believe this, just because I think she's attractive doesn't mean I like her. I'm being completely mental worrying about this._

...it seems like all Hermione and I do is fight over Scabbers, and her evil cat. I feel like a prat for not being there for Harry, but I have this weird feeling about Hermione... During our care of magical creatures lesson, Hagrid brought out Buckbeak. I don't even know how to describe it, but when Harry approached him Hermione got scared and grabbed my hand. I got this crazy feeling in my stomach when she touched me... Her cat ate Scabbers! I haven't talked to Hermione in weeks. I can tell it's taking it's toll on Harry, but I just can't seem to talk to her. I feel as if she's betrayed me somehow.

_None of this means anything. She was my friend and I thought that she let her cat eat my rat. I was pissed, that's all. I mean, it don't really mean anything does it. I'll just read a little more and see how things went. It's only 3:30, so I've got time to read, before dinner starts and people start to wonder. _

...Hermione and I are talking again. I agreed to help her research for Buckbeak's trial, even though Scabbers is still gone... Hagrid came back from his trial with bad news, they had lost and Buckbeak has to be executed... We went to see Hagrid before the execution, he look absolutely miserable. But he found Scabbers, I feel stupid for blaming Hermione but I can't really get my self to tell Hermione sorry... When we finally got far enough away from Hagrid's we turned and heard Buckbeak get executed. Hermione Hugged me and cried, her hair smelled like lilacs... When the giant dog was dragging me to the shrieking shack I was so worried that I would never get to see Hermione again...When Harry and Hermione disappeared I felt a pang of...well I think it was jealousy. I just don't like when she's with other guys by herself.

_Ok. Who am I trying to kid? I'm head over heels for her. Even when all that crazy, and amazing stuff that was happening with Sirius, and all I could write about was Hermione. You know I think I need to tell her. But she doesn't feel the same so it doesn't matter. She's with that Kyle guy. Yeah they all think I don't know, but I do. I saw them out by the lake last month, she looked happy, so I should probably leave her alone. _

Ron started to pace the room, he didn't even notice when someone came in the room, but he heard the bed squeak, and he started to speak without looking at who was sitting there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione slowly walked up the stairs of the boys dormitory. She hadn't been seeing much of Ron lately and she wanted to make sure he was ok. She walked into the dormitory and sat on his bed, when she sat he instantly started to talk..

"Harry, I know that earlier I told you I didn't want to talk. But I do. Well the notebook that you asked about is where I write all the stuff that happens to me in a year, so I don't forget. I know it kind of sounds like a diary, but it's not. Here," Ron threw the notebook on to the bed, "It seems that even with all the crazy stuff that happens I always seem to write about Hermione." There was a long pause, where Ron walked to the window and intently stared out at the lake, and Hermione began to skim through the notebook.

...She doesn't realize that I've seen her as a girl since the first time we met. I'm just scared that if I were to have asked her she would have laughed in my face...Hermione went to the ball with Krum. I couldn't hide my jealousy this time. We got into a huge fight afterwards, I felt like a huge prat for ruining her night...

Hermione stared at the pages before her. She couldn't believe what she was reading. But for some reason she couldn't stop herself for wondering about what he had written about fifth year. So she skimmed until she found where he had written about fifth year.

...I've been alone with Hermione at headquarters for most of the summer. It's driving me mad being so close to her, but not being with her... Harry's here, and now it's like I don't even exist, but I'm getting used to it. I'll never measure up to Harry. Not for my mother, Ginny, or Hermione...We've never spent this much time together, but because of the DA we spend almost every free second together. I love it but she's also spending a lot of time with Harry, so of course she only sees me as the stupid side kick.....

Hermione couldn't bare to read Ron's words. How could he ever think so little of himself. She had been waiting for him for the longest time, but then the Lavender thing happened. She glanced at Ron to make sure that he was still oblivious to the fact that she wasn't Harry. When she was sure he was still occupied with staring at the grounds she decided that she would continue to read. Maybe if she continued to read she would find out when he had stopped liking her.

...I think that Hermione was trying to ask me to one of those parties today. I acted like a prat, but I'm afraid that if I did that kind of stuff with her that she'd figure out that I like her as more then a friend... Harry and I found Ginny and Dean snogging in the hallway. She told me that the only reason that I got mad was because I've never snogged anyone. Then she said that Hermione snogged Krum. I thought that I was going to die right there and then when she said that...I found the answer to my problem in Lavender Brown. I'll snog her and Hermione can finally be jealous of me...Hermione attacked me with birds, she looked really hurt. This Lavender idea was stupid.... I got poisoned and when I woke up Hermione was there. It was the best present to get for my birthday. Hermione talking to me again...Lavender broke up with me! She thought that Hermione and I had been in my dorm together. If only she knew that when I kissed her I imagined it was Hermione.

When Hermione read the last sentence a small gasp escaped her lips. She wasn't sure how to react to what she had just read. She held in her hands six years of confessed feelings for her. From the man that she had always wanted to hear these things form. But she was with Kyle, and Ron was telling Harry this not her.

"I know she's our best mate, but I kinda, sorta, maybe like her a lot more then I originally had planned. I know she's with Kyle, I saw them at the lake together. So I'm not going to tell her. She seems happy with Kyle and even though it kills me a little I just want her to be happy, and if Kyle does that I'm gonna let her be happy. Even though I think I Love her." Ron sighed deeply and turned around to see the door closing and a big brown puff of hair retreating down the stairs. His stomach sank to his feet as he realized that he had just told Hermione how he felt, and let her read his notebook.

_She is never going to talk to me again. And were leaving for Easter holiday tomorrow. This is going to be the most awkward stays at the Burrow ever. _


	4. Getting What you Deserve

**I still don't own Harry Potter**

When Hermione had heard him say that he loved her she just had to get out. She ran down the stairs then up to her own dormitory. Where she hoped to be alone and think for a minuet. But to her dismay Ginny walked up and sat on the edge of her bed.

"So what happened up there?" Ginny asked hesitantly. Hermione looked at her with tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "Hermione, whatever that prat said, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell. But we have to get through this holiday, so maybe you guys shouldn't fight right now," Ginny explained, exasperated.

"Well, he thought that I was Harry, and he told me..he told me that he l-l-l-loves m-e-e-e," with those words Hermione dissolved into tears. Instinctively Ginny rushed to Hermione and embraced her to comfort her friend.

"Hermione why are you crying? Isn't it a good thing that Ron finally told you? You've been in love with him since first year," Ginny asked perplexed.

Hermione looked at Ginny like she had grown a second head. "NO, it's not a good thing! I'm finally over him and now he tells me that he loves me," Hermione about screamed at Ginny. Ginny gave Hermione a look which she knew meant business. " OK, so maybe he wasn't going to tell me at all, but that doesn't erase what I read and heard!" with that Hermione continued to explain to Ginny everything that had happened when she had talked to Ron.

"Well if you ask me, I think Ron is finally ready yo be with you. Because even though he loves you he'd rather you be happy with someone else, then miserable with him. Even though you love him so I know you would be happy with him," Ginny explained her opinion to Hermione.

Hermione took a minuet to process what Ginny had just said and stated slowly, "Ginny, I don't love Ron anymore. I think that I may be in love with Kyle. So I need you to drop the Ron thing ok." Ginny stared at Hermione completely perplexed, and she contemplated exactly how to explain to Hermione that this was not ok.

"Hermione, you're my best friend, but I need you to understand something. When I say this I want you to promise not to hate me, you promise?" Hermione slowly nodded her head, while Ginny took a deep breath to steady herself. "Ok, I can't just drop thing because he's my brother, and no matter how big of a prat he can be I love him more then anything. He's my favorite brother, and he loves you. So if your going to stay with Kyle even though you love him I can't stand by you on that decision. The only reason you're going out with Kyle is to make Ron jealous, and guess what, you did it. So drop the act, and tell Ron how you feel, or I will."

"Ginny, I don't love Ron! I love KYLE! Do you understand? I'm over Ron, I no longer love him. He had his chance and he decided to be with Lavender. So drop it!" Hermione all but screamed at Ginny.

Ginny stared at Hermione hard for a minuet, before stating with tears in her eyes, "Hermione, for the brightest witch of our age you sure are stupid. You have the chance to be with the one you love, but your to stubborn to do it. Not everyone is as lucky as you, some of us have to wait forever then have it taken away from us, just when we were starting to enjoy it," Ginny was about to cry, but she refused to let Hermione see her. " I had to watch Harry be with Cho, and see me as just another Weasley. Then when I finally got him he leaves me for stupid noble reasons." Hermione was about to interrupt but Ginny silenced her with a wave of her hand.

"No Hermione, don't interrupt! He even said that he was going to let you be with Kyle, so you get your way. But this time your being the prat. You have the chance to be with Ron, but your being to proud to take it. How do you think Lavender felt when she found out you were all Ron thought about. It's not fun loving someone who doesn't love you back." with those words Ginny was on the brink of tears.

Quietly Hermione protested, "But I don't love him any more." When Hermione said this Ginny got up to leave, but stopped short. Without turning around she chocked out, "You don't just stop loving someone, either you never did or you always will. You can lie to yourself Hermione, but don't lie to me." Then she ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. Without realizing where she was going she ran to the common room, and right into a solid blockade.

Then an all to familiar voice asked, "Ginny are you ok? You look like you've been crying." This only made her cry harder as she continued to run out into the hallway. "Ginny! Wait, come on Ginny tell me what's wrong."

Slowly Ginny turned and glared at Harry, "You know I don't have to tell you Harry! You broke up with me, remember!" Ginny rubbed her temples to try and calm herself down so she wouldn't scream or cry anymore. "Well, I just got done talking to Hermione, and she's trying to convince herself that she isn't in love with Ron anymore. But she is, and she doesn't understand how hard it is to love someone who doesn't love you back. Ron has always loved her, and she knew it. They're both just to pig-headed to be together, that's all. But now that they could finally be together, she refuses."

Quietly Ginny continued, "I just want, someone to love me, the way...the way I love them. Hermione could have that but she says that she loves Kyle now. Which I know is a lie, because yesterday she was talking about wanting to break things off with him." Ginny couldn't hold back the dam any longer, and she began to sob uncontrollably as she slid down the wall, onto the floor. _Great now I'm crying in front of Harry, he must think that I'm the biggest baby in the world. _

_Ahhhh, now she's crying. I don't want her to cry, I do love her but it's the scariest thing that's ever happened to me. _When Ginny slid to the floor Harry instinctively ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted so bad to tell her that he loved her but he wasn't sure if this was the best time.

"Shhhhhh, Ginny it's ok..." then with hesitation Harry whispered softly into her hair, "I do love you Ginny, more then anything else in this world." Then Harry silently let a few tears escape his eyes. One of Harry's tears landed on Ginny's hand, and she slowly lifted her head up. "I love you too Harry. But this doesn't change anything does it?" Ginny asked sadly already knowing the answer. Harry was about to nod his head, that this didn't change anything but changed his mind and captured Ginny's lips with his own.

When they broke apart they beamed at each other and Harry tightened his hold on her, " Gin, I don't think I could ever stay away from you. Now could you please explain to me what happened."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, Ginny. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but I don't think I can be with him after everything that happened." Hermione apologized to the back of a chair. "Oh, come on Ginny don't ignore me."

"She's not there, she and Harry ran out about a half hour ago." a familiar voice said from behind Hermione. Hermione turned to see that the mystery voice belonged to no other then Lavender Brown.

"I know that I'm the last person you want to see, but I heard you and Ginny's conversation. I wasn't eavesdropping, I was on my way up I heard you guys talking about me and Ron." Lavender explained. "I know you don't want my opinion but I've seen the way you look at Ron, and I can tell it's love. But Kyle, you look at him with mist covering your eyes. Like your dreaming he was someone else, you can deny it all you want but everyone can see it."

Hermione was about to retort when, Lavender cut her off, "It's no use telling me you don't. I get it, Ron doesn't love me, he loves you. But I know one thing for certain, never give up on someone you can't go a day without thinking about. No matter how much shite they put you through. I know first hand how hard it is to get over Ron, it won't happen." with that Lavender left the common room, leaving Hermione to sit and stew in her own thoughts.


	5. Big Brother Bill

1**Harry Potter is still not mine.**

"Ronald Weasley, get down here this instant and eat dinner with the rest of us!" Molly Weasley screamed at her youngest son from the bottom of the stairs. Which she knew was no use, her son would continue to sit upstairs until Hermione was done and gone. But today was Easter, so whether he wanted to or not he was going to eat with his family. But Molly was starting to run out of options. Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Flur, and herself had already tried to get him to come do things with the family. So Molly was bringing her last enforcement, had always been able to get through to Ron before, so hopefully he could do it now. The whole family knew why he wasn't coming down, because Harry and Ginny had explained it to them their first night at the Burrow.

"Bill, could you please go talk to your brother? I know he's embarrassed to be around her, but it's Easter and I would love it if we could all eat as a family tonight," Mrs. Weasley asked her son.

"Sure Mom. I'll go talk to Ron," Bill answered. As he slowly started to make his way up the stairs to Ron's room. On his way up he ran into Hermione coming down. "Hey, Hermione I'm going to go get Ron to eat dinner with us tonight why don't you come with me?" Hermione nodded and followed Bill up the stairs. When they reached Ron's door Bill stopped Hermione from opening the door.

"Hermione I'm going to leave the door open a crack so that you can hear us talking. But you have to promise to stay until I come out. Ok?" Bill explained to Hermione. Hermione thought for a moment, then decided that this was a reasonable request and nodded that she would stay. Bill nodded to their agreement and knocked as he slowly opened Ron's door.

"Ron? It's Bill, I just want to talk to you about Hermione. If you don't want to eat with us you don't have to. I just thought that you should know that if you don't eat with us you're going to break mom's heart." Bill shot out before he was even a foot in the room. He flicked the switch and looked around the room to find Ron huddled in the corner of his bed, sniffling.

"Ron, have you been crying?" Bill asked hesitantly asked. Ron nodded his head slowly, then broke into more tears. Bill automatically grabbed Ron into a side hug, while glancing at the door. Where he saw Hermione peering through with tears in her eyes.

"Hey little bro, why are you crying? It's not like you to be emotional, not that I'm complaining, it's good to let your emotions out," Ron just shuddered and looked up at Bill, "Ok, so I can see you don't really want to talk, so how about you listen. I understand that you don't want to see Hermione right now, but you can't avoid her forever. She's one of your best friends, and you love her. If she doesn't love you back, you'll just have to accept that and try and move past it. But you have officially spent enough of your vacation up here. Tonight is your last night before you go back to school, and you're going to spend it with your family whether you want to or not ." Bill told Ron.

"It's Easter, and mom really wants you to eat with us. You can sit as close or far from Hermione as you want, but you really need to eat with us tonight. It will hurt to see her but it's going to for a while, and there's no better time to start then when your surrounded by family and friends." Ron looked at Bill like he was about to say something, but all he managed to do was make a noise from somewhere in the back of his throat.

"What was that little bro?" Bill asked trying to mask a small chuckle. Ron looked like he was in great pain as he sat up straight and cleared his throat.

Hoarsely Ron said, " It's not that I don't want to see her, it's just if I'm around all those couples, then I'll think about how she's with Kyle and I'll be upset again. It was bad enough I had to be with Lavender for four months, but then I see her with someone else. She's been with him for at least a month, but probably longer. Harry and Ginny told me about the conversation that Ginny had with her before break. She told Ginny that she doesn't have feelings for me because she loves Kyle." After saying that Ron became silent again, this time staring at the floor.

Bill sighed heavily and looked towards the door again. Just to make sure that Hermione was hearing and seeing all of this. Sure enough Hermione was staring through the door with what Bill thought were tears in her eyes. Shifting so that he was looking directly at Ron, Bill looked at him closely for the first time. He looked disheveled to say the least. His hair, that hadn't been cut in a while, was sticking up in every direction. He had large circles under his eyes, and looked paler then usual. Bill hated seeing any of his brothers like this, so he decided to make one last attempt before going down stairs.

"Ron you don't have to come down, but we would all love if you would," Bill stood to leave, " Look, I know it's hard to wait around for something that you know might never happen, but it's even harder to give up, especially when it's everything you ever wanted. So all I'm saying is don't give up just yet. Maybe you should write to her if your not ready to talk to her. She might come around. Dinner starts in three hours." Then Bill walked out into the hallway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Bill was talking to Ron, Hermione peered through the door and listened intently. Through the entire conversation Ron looked tired and miserable. Hermione couldn't believe that someone would put themselves through so much for her. When Ron finally did talk his voice sounded as if he hadn't talked all week, and he was crying. She just couldn't stand to see him like that, so she silently began to cry to herself. When she saw Bill coming to the door she quickly backed out of the way, so he could come through.

Bill looked down at her and slowly shook his head. "Look Hermione I can't tell you what to do, but if you have feelings for my brother I think you should break things off with this Kyle guys. Unless your feelings for him are stronger then the ones you have for Ron, then you need to break things off with Ron. I know your not dating, but you need to tell him that you don't want to be with him. Until then he'll hold out hope, and if you don't feel the same then don't make him wait for nothing." Then Bill turned and started to walk down the stairs.

"Wait, Bill. I do love Ron, but I'm scared that he'll hurt me, or worse. What if I hurt him and then were not friends. I don't think I can take us not being friends anymore. Also I'm not sure how to break up with Kyle. I've wanted to for a while but, I'm afraid to hurt him too. He's a really nice guy," Hermione rushed out.

Bill looked up at her and said one simple sentence. "Just do it the Hermione way, and everything will be ok." Then Bill continued to walk down the stairs to the rest of the family. Hermione walked down to Ginny's room and plopped down on her cot.


	6. Letters

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Dear Kyle,

I know that this will probably be unexpected but I think that we should break it off. From what we talked about I think you may be in love with Rebecca, so you should go after her. Sorry if this puts a damper on your Easter festivities.

Your Friend,

Hermione Granger

Hermione attached her letter to Ginny's owl and sent it to Kyle. She knew that he only lived a half an hour away, so that she should get his reply before she had to see Ron. Maybe they could resolve all of this before they went back to Hogwarts. The only thing is that Hermione wouldn't blame Ron for not talking to her. The last time they talked she had run out of the room without even saying a word.

Twenty minuets into Hermione's wait Ginny came up to her room, to see where Hermione had disappeared to. When Ginny found out what they were doing she sat down on her bed and waited for Kyle's reply with Hermione. Ten minuets after Ginny joined her, Ginny's owl swooped into her room. Both girls jumped to their feet, but Hermione reached the owl first and ripped the letter off of its legs. Hermione ripped open the letter, and started to read quickly.

"What does it say! WHAT DOES IT SAY!" Ginny all but screamed at Hermione. Hermione finished reading with a expression of relief. Ginny snatched the letter out of Hermione's hands and began to read.

Dear Hermione,

Don't worry about me, I think your right about Rebecca. I think that we were both trying to cover our feelings for other people with our relationship. I know you told me you don't have feelings for Ron Weasley, but I think we both know you love him deeply. Don't worry about ruining my Easter holiday, I really am ok. I just hope that we can still remain friends.

Your friend

Kyle Hinds

"Hermione this is GREAT! Now you can be with Ron," Ginny squealed with great enthusiasm. But seeing the look on Hermione's face Ginny became more somber. "What's wrong Hermione? Shouldn't you be happy that you now have the opportunity to be with Ron?" Ginny asked confused at Hermione's reaction to the great news.

"That's if he still wants to be with me. I went up to his room with Bill earlier and he looked miserable. I wouldn't blame him for not talking to me ever again." Hermione sighed sadly.

"Hermione don't forget how miserable he made you when he was with Lavender the last four months." Ginny stated. Then something caught her attention, it was Pig tapping on the window. "You know Hermione I think things between you and Ron are going to be just fine." With that Ginny got up off her bed and swiftly exited the room.

When Ginny left Hermione heard a soft tapping coming for the window. She turned to see Pig tapping vigorously on the window pane. Hermione quickly opened the window and let Pig in. Though she thought it odd that Ron was writing to her when she was only a couple floors down from him. But she opened the letter all the same and began to read.

Mione,

I know that you have a boyfriend, but I need you to know that I care deeply for you. If you don't feel the same don't try and spare my feelings. Just tell me. I don't want to go into detail about how I feel, because I don't want to interfere with your relationship with Kyle.

Ron

Hermione read his words over and over then she wrote her response and tired it to Pigs leg. Then she waited for Ron's response. Which seemed to be taking a eternity.

Ron got off of his bed for the first time that day, pacing in front of his window. It had been nearly fifteen minuets since he had sent Pig to Hermione. He was beginning to think that he might have done the wrong thing by writing to her.

When Pig came rushing in the window with a letter tied to his leg Ron nearly ripped Pig's leg off trying to get the piece of paper with Hermione's neat handwriting on it. He quickly began to read her response.

Won-Won

Kidding Ron,

I received your letter and wanted to let you know that Kyle and I are no longer a couple. I broke it off with him earlier today after receiving some good advice form a very intelligent man. I would love for you to go deeper with your feelings, because I'm scared to tell you mine until I know yours for sure. And I was thinking since you kind of already told me your feelings I think that you should start.

Your Mione.

Ron stared at her words, for at least a solid minuet. He realized that she was right, she already knew how he felt so it would be easier for him to start. Thinking about exactly what he wanted to say, he began to pace his room again. After writing and rewriting his letter five times with a great sigh Ron watched as Pig fluttered out the window towards Ginny's room. He hoped beyond all hope that his letter didn't sound too stupid.

Hermione was beginning to think that she had said something wrong in her letter. It was taking Ron a really long time to reply. They only had an hour before dinner started, and Hermione still hadn't heard from Ron. She was worried that he had changed his mind about her. Then Pig came flying threw the window. Hermione could barley even react, she was so relieved to see that little brown puff. Hermione opened Ron's letter with shaking hands, and quickly read Ron's letter. Which was relatively short when you glanced at it. But when Hermione read it she had to sit down from the shock of Ron's words.

Mione

I'm sorry that it took me so long to respond. It had nothing to do with your letter. I had to rewrite my response five times to get it right. It's not a lot, but you already heard me spew my guts to you. So here it goes:

Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you... I had no control over that.

Hope you love me too

Ron

Hermione blushed as she read Ron's sign-off, then she quickly began to write her response. When her letter was securely attached to Pig she glanced at the clock and realized that Ron only had 20 minuets to respond to her letter. Hopefully she didn't sound too stupid in her letter. Getting up and pacing again Hermione waited for Ron's response.

Ron received Hermione's letter a lot quicker then he had sent his. Which didn't surprise him. Hermione was a lot better of a writer then he was, so he eagerly took the letter from Pig, and began to read.

Ron

Your words were really beautiful, I didn't know that you were such an amazing writer. Now that I know you can write, you can start to do your essays. Ok, I'm sorry that I'm writing about school. I'm just very nervous, I've never told anyone what I'm about to tell you. So here I go, but first I'd like to apologize in advance if I sound stupid.

Well in your sign-off you wrote hope you love me too, and here's what I have to say about that. Duh, I love you, and trying to explain why is like trying to explain how water tastes, completely impossible. So there it is Ron I LOVE YOU! I love you more then I can describe in a letter. But I thought that you should know that I do feel the same that you do.

Love

Your Mione

Ron read her letter multiple times, then glanced at his clock. It was five minuets until Easter dinner started. So he quickly wrote Hermione a reply, tied it to Pig's leg and headed down the stairs. When he reached Ginny's room he stopped, because he heard Hermione squealing. He heard her reading his letter, and blushing he hurried down the rest of the stairs.

Hermione was putting off going to dinner to wait for Ron's reply. When she received it she squealed in delight, and read the letter out loud.

My Mione

Wow I like the sound of that. I just wanted you to know that you could never sound dumb. But time has gotten the best of us, and it's time to go to Easter dinner with the family. See you there.

I love you too.

Ron

When Hermione finished reading Ron's letter, she put all her letters from Ron in her trunk, and ran down the stairs.


	7. Locked Out

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Hermione was the last to make it outside, and join the table for Easter dinner. So once she was seated they all began to chat and eat.

"Look who decided to join us tonight," Fred taunted Ron from his right side while George elbowed him from his left side.

"Now boys, leave your brother alone. He's growing up, he wanted his privacy this week and that's what he got. But he at least knew that today is Easter, and you should spend the Holidays with your family." Molly scorned the twins.

The rest of the night went on as a normal Weasley holiday. Except that nobody would allow Hermione anywhere near Ron. None of them knew what had happened that afternoon, and they didn't want Ron to feel uncomfortable and go back upstairs. This was their last night here, and it was important that they all had a good time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all went to bed that night at an extremely late hour. But Harry happened to notice that Ron couldn't keep his eyes off of Hermione. And Hermione couldn't seem to stop staring at Ron. So when they got back to Ron's room, Harry asked Ron what was going on. Ron didn't reply at first. But then he got out of bed and shoved some letters at Harry.

When Harry had finished reading the letters, he looked up at Ron with an enormous smile on his face. "Ron! This is great! So are you and Hermione a couple now?" Harry asked in a hushed tone. This was a question that Ron really couldn't answer, because he and Hermione hadn't really talked about it.

"I'm not sure Harry we didn't really talk about it," Ron answered. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron. Then rolled over onto his side, and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Ron you need to go talk to her about this. Right now," Harry stated. When Ron didn't make to move Harry got out of his bed, and pulled Ron off of his bed. Then pushed Ron out of the door, and Harry locked it to make sure that he couldn't come back in until Harry or someone else with a wand let him in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in Ginny's room the girls were having a similar conversation to that of Harry and Ron's.

"What do you mean you don't know if you're a couple!? You need to go talk to him right now!" Ginny whisper screamed at Hermione. When Hermione looked like she was about to protest Ginny got out of bed and forced Hermione out of the room. From inside the room Ginny told Hermione, "You're staying out there until you and Ron have decided where your relationship is going. Do you understand me?"

Defeated Hermione trudged up the stairs to Ron's room which she found locked. Since Ginny had not given Hermione her wand she was forced to go down stairs and wait for morning to come. When she got down to the kitchen she was surprised to see that the den's light could be seen shining through the kitchen's door. She wondered who would still be up at this late hour.

Slowly Hermione made her way to the den. She was afraid that she might disturber whoever was in the den, they had to have a specific reason for being up at three in the morning. But to Hermione's great surprise when she peered around the threshold, she found that Ron was sprawled across the couch. He looked to be out cold, but what Hermione didn't understand was why he was locked out of his room.

She made her way to his side, and slipped her hand into his. She loved the feeling of his hot flesh against her's. Even though he wasn't awake, Hermione thought that she felt him squeeze her hand. She hoped beyond anything that maybe, they would be able to tell everyone of their love soon. It was killing her to think that his family didn't even trust her near him any more.

"Ron, I know that your sleeping so you won't remember any of this, but I want to tell you that I've loved you since our first year. And no matter what you do I will never, ever stop loving you. Because for the past six years, the thought that you might love me back is the only thing that kept me going. So not loving you would be like not breathing. Impossible to live with out," Hermione made her speedy confession of love to Ronald.

Not knowing what else to do Hermione climbed on to the couch next to Ron and began to cuddle with him. Just when she was about to fall asleep, she felt Ron's grip on her tighten.

"Hermione," came a sleepy voice, "What are you doing down here?"

"Well, you see Ron, Ginny told me that I had to find and talk to you, so I could find out where our relationship is going," Hermione replied, while staring intently at Ron's freckled arm.

"Harry told me the same thing. I think that our relationship should go to the next level, you know. Like boyfriend and girlfriend," Ron stuttered awkwardly.

"Of course Ron, nothing would please me more than to be with you," Hermione gushed, " So I believe there is one thing we could do to seal the deal."

With a confused expression Ron contemplated what Hermione had just said, trying to make her words logical. Hermione slowly watched realization spread across Ron's face, but before Ron could form a coherent sentence Hermione had already forcefully put her lips to Ron's.

And the rest is history.


End file.
